


Pig House Drama

by blktauna



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band), Trent Reznor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitching, Drug Use, Feels, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: Trent feels empty and uses Brian to try to fill the void.These two need each other, but are too fucked up to deal.





	1. crashing

Trent was drained. Too many hours in rehearsal and no progress. He gave and gave and gave hoping something good would bubble up. It wasn’t. Everything was shit. Everybody was shit. He stood clutching the mic stand shaking, trying desperately to muster the strength to go again . Every nerve was ringing as he flung the mic away and covered his face, panting. He sunk squatting, to the floor, arms wrapped tightly, nails digging in. Everything was crap. The take was crap. He hated all of it and he hated himself for even existing. It was prophetic he was in this house full of death. He felt like it only slightly warmed over.  
.  
He looked around the room. No one was left but Brian. They’d all slunk off leaving him and his shitty work. He blamed them but not at the same time. It was all his fault, really. He shook his head and whined.

"Trent, are you ok?" Brian kept his voice low

"No, Fuck you and Fuck all of this!" he shrieked rocking agitatedly. He needed another line. That would help. Another line would clear his head, give him something to move forward on, even if the rest of them had deserted. “Who’s got the coke. Where’s the coke…” 

Trent hauled himself back up and staggered towards the engineering console. 

“It’s ok Trent. Come on, let’s take a minute.” Brian whispered as he stood and tried to get between Trent and the console.

“Fuck you…” The room was getting too close and too bright.

He felt like he was starting to crash. It was getting harder to move and think. He needed more coke or he’d never finish. 

“Where is it?” Trent slurred as he tried to scrabble around Brian’s slim frame. 

“It’s like dawn, man. Stop.”

“I want it…” He launched himself at Brian and fists flew, equipment sliding around and Brian dancing out of the way. Trent just flailed wildly until he felt himself hoisted into the air.

"Trent, stop it." Brian barked.

Trent ignored him and tried to swivel around in his arms. Brian dragged him out of the studio and down the hall. Trent just flailed wildly and growed. He worked his way loose, crumbling to the carpet and kicking out while trying to crawl back to the studio. He felt large hands grab and him and pull him back.

“Get the fuck out of your head, Trent. Look at me!”

Pain blossomed in Trent’s cheek from the slap. He gasped, and paused, fog clearing slightly. He blinked and focused on Brian’s face. He looked as as tired and drained as Trent felt. That was his fault too. Everything was his fault. He groaned and huddled against the wall.

“No more coke for you, Jesus. Look at me you jackass.”

Perversely, Trent just lashed out. He flailed weakly, but still managed to clip Brian on the nose. 

“STOP!” Brian roared, shaking Trent like a terrier with a rat.

Trent kept fighting. The pain was good. It reminded him how worthless he was and how he was indeed still alive.

“No. Fuck you, Make me!” he sobbed, collapsing against Brian’s chest.

Trent was scooped up and held tightly. He clung on desperately as Brian carried him down the hall. He remembered being set down on a bed then the exhaustion caught up with him. He’d waited too long and this was going to be a bad crash. He wanted to tell Brian but he wasn’t sure what was actually coming out of his mouth. He tried to hang on but he could see the wall ready to hit. He felt lips press lightly to his forehead as he passed out.

\-----


	2. Step one, get out of your own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent sort of gets out of his own ass long enough to get things going.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out. He wasn’t going to call it sleeping, but it was the closest he’d had to sleep in weeks. He shifted slightly, groaning as the motion reminded him of how he’d been abusing himself. It didn’t matter really, it’s not like he planned on doing anything after he finished this. When it was done, he would be too.

“Shit…” 

Even though the room was dark, his eyes hurt and his head throbbed. He tried to get up but was shaking too much. Exasperated, he just sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, hoping he’d stop trembling soon. 

“Hey asshole, you still in bed?” 

Chris’ voice rang in his ears. He pulled at his own hair from the pain.

“Are you alone, not that it matters…” Chris was laughing and dragging Brian in with him. He bounced up and shoved a bottle of beer into Trent’s hand. “Come on dude, you’ve been out forever. Rich thought you might be dead. I told him you’d never do that in the middle of an album.”

He flopped on the bed and tossed some of his own beer back. Trent stared at the bottle in his hands. They still shook. He steeled himself and hauled it up to his lips. He started gulping it down as fast as he could. 

“Yeah!” Chris shouted, following suit. “Come on lets get fucked up!”

He grabbed Trent by his dirty t-shirt and pulled him up. 

\--------

Chris wasn’t joking. They got fucked up. Majorly fucked up. The kitchen was littered with people he didn’t know in varying states of impairment. He was tucked up in the corner, feet on the kitchen chair, head balanced on his shoulder and the wall. He just ingested whatever bottles Chris had given him while the party went on around him. He felt disconnected. This was more like watching bad tv than actually being in it. He was back to being up above it rather than down in it.

The swish of long black hair danced in the corner of his eye. It annoyed him that even Brian’s hair could draw his attention. He shifted his head slightly and saw Brian staring from across the kitchen. His tongue was fiddling with his lip ring and Trent found he wasn’t able to take his eyes off it. Flick Flick… Flick flick… Flick flick… He stood up suddenly and stomped across the kitchen, stepping over whoever was on the floor. 

“Stop doing that.” He cringed slightly at how harsh his voice sounded. He hadn’t meant to sound like that really.

Brian raised a brow and continued. Trent felt the anger bubble up. He wasn’t sure why this was making him angry but it was. He scowled and reached out to put his hand over the offending ring. Brian grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“Fuck you Trent.”

He blinked at Brian’s words and at how tightly Brian still was holding him. He looked Brian up and down carefully. He was really cute lip ring and all. His hair was nice too. His big musicians hands made Trent think about what he’d want those fingers to do to him. What they’d make him feel. He craned his neck to look up. Brian’s eyes were bottomless and dark, looking right into him. Trent just licked his lips and stared, losing himself in the darkness.

“Ok.”


	3. Down to Biz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun starts here,

He said it without thought but meaning it all the same. Meaning it desperately. It was one of those things you just knew would happen and hoped it was sooner rather than later. Especially after the blowjob. He’d wanted to do that again and he’d been afraid of refusal and ridicule but going by the look on Brian’s face, he’d worried over nothing. There was that gleam of want he very much recognised now he looked for it. He’d seen that gleam a lot when they were alone, as he thought on it. And they were nearly alone now.

“On your knees.”

Trent dropped immediately. Brian’s long fingers wrapped in his hair and yanked. Trent closed his eyes and moaned. The pain was everything he wanted. 

Suddenly Trent felt himself being yanked up by his hair and dragged down the hall. He scrambled on his hands and knees to keep pace with Brian’s long strides but only enough to keep up. He wanted the rug burn on his hands. He wanted the bruises on his knees. Brian tossed him into his room and kicked the door shut, all without letting go of Trent’s hair. 

“Beg, you controlling bitch.”

Trent felt a deep stab of need. It grew when Brian shook him hard and pulled his head back.

“I said beg.”

Trent closed his eyes and grinned.

“Fuck you” 

Trent stuck his lip out more in hope than anything else and was rewarded with a stinging slap. Tears welled up from it. It was perfect.

“Beg!” Brian growled. 

Trent thrust his chin forward, exposing his throat. He looked Brian directly in the eyes and mouthed ‘Fuck You’.

Brian’s expression grew dark. He hauled Trent onto his knees and slapped him twice, One of his rings caught his lip on the last slap. Trent looked at him with hooded eyes and flicked his tongue over the cut. The pain sent another bolt of lust through him. 

“Please… “ he whispered. “Please fuck me.”

Brian raised his hand like he was going to give another slap but shoved his fingers in Trent’s messy hair instead. 

“You know what to do,” he panted, pulling Trent’s head towards his crotch.

Trent’s hands were already clawing at Brian’s jeans. He knew precisely what to do. He got the button on Brian’s jeans popped and ran his tongue up the exposed zip. The metal of the zip made him more aware of the copper taste of blood on his lip. It was perfect. He looked up through his lashes, liking the agitated state of Brian’s face. He smiled crookedly and caught the zip tab in his teeth. He could feel the shocked inhale vibrate through Brian’s belly. The grip on his hair lightened as Brian spoke.

“Pull it down whore.”

Trent slithered down the length of him, His hands gripped at the waistband of Brian’s jeans as he lowered the zip. He went slowly, because he really was a controlling bitch and he liked that Brian wanted to knock that out of him. With one last flick of the tongue he yanked his jeans down over his hips. He rubbed his face over Brian’s zip and snaked his tongue into the gap. He smelled clean, considering, and tempting. He shoved underwear aside and wrapped his lips around the tip of Brian’s cock. 

“Suck it bitch…” Brian hissed as Trent obligingly followed his command.

Trent flicked his tongue around the tip. Brian’s fingers dug into his hair as he shoved Trent’s head down. 

“I said suck”

Trent took in the head with a little grin. Brian’s voice was breathless and needy and it spurred Trent to pull out his A game. He sucked softly at first, rolling his tongue around, teasing and hoping for another yank. He was fully rewarded. 

“Stop teasing,” Brian hissed as he held himself in check. 

Trent hummed happily and let Brian’s cock rest on his tongue. He looked up to make sure Brian was watching; he was definitely watching. His eyes were riveted to Trent’s lips, pupils blown wide. His lips were trembling with the effort of not shoving in. Trent wanted him to shove in. He wanted Brian to use him. He bobbed his head slowly, letting himself taste the whole length and waiting for Brian’s impatience take over. He didn’t wait long.

“Bitch, I said not to tease!” 

Brian growled and pulled Trent by the back of the neck, until his nose grazed skin. Trent teared up and choked. He wanted to choke on Brian’s cock until Brian had no more use for him. He swallowed desperately trying to get more until Brian dragged him off, drooling and coughing.

“Want more, bitch? Show me how much you want it.” Brian growled.

Trent fell upon him like a wild beast. He wanted all of it. Everything. Maybe it would fill the void. He clawed at Brian’s jeans trying to make more room as he swallowed him down greedily. He could feel Brian getting harder and harder on his tongue as he bobbed. 

“That’s enough…” Brian forcibly pulled out of Trent’s mouth. “I want to come in your ass, bitch.”

Trent whined at the loss and tried to pull him back. That earned him a slap, albeit not a very forceful one. 

“No…” Trent whispered. This was too easy now. He shouldn’t get what he wanted so easily.

Brian grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over to his own bed, shoving him face down onto it. Trent flailed a bit for show but managed to pop the button on his shorts before Brian wrestled him down. He writhed under Brian trying to get him to get moving. He clawed at his sheets and moaned with want. He wanted to forget about everything and only focus on this. Somehow this helped fill the hollow pit in his soul.

“Don’t tell me no,” Brian barked, shoving Trent’s face into the sheets.

Trent wriggled more, trying to work his shorts out of the way. He loved the feel of Brian straddling his hips and holding him down by the neck. He was hard as well now and every movement sent shivers through him.

“Make me,” Trent panted.


	4. Getting down in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> payoff

Brian growled and shoved Trent’s face deeper into the mattress. Trent could feel him balance over him, not pressing him in too hard. That made him wriggle more, nearly dislodging him. Brian swore to the sound of a drawer slamming shut as he tangled his hand in Trent’s hair and pushed him harder into the sheets. 

“I’ll make you do whatever the hell I want!” Brian whined, pulling Trent’s head up.

“You must not want anything then…” Trent coughed and gasped, able to breathe again. He rubbed against the sheets trying for some relief. He was desperate for Brian to make him do something, anything.

There was the sound of ripping cloth as Trent felt his tshirt come apart. Brian was swearing at him as he wrestled the shirt up. He pulled Trent’s arms back and tied the remains of his shirt around his wrists. 

“I want a lot, bitch.”

“Promises, promises.”

Trent gasped when his shorts were roughly yanked down and he was pulled back against Brian’s chest. Plump lips nestled against his ear, the ring tickling slightly.

“I would fuck you dry but I think that’s exactly what you want.”

Trent whimpered. It was. And now he wasn’t going to have it.

“I’m going to make you hurt in a whole different way.”

Brian held him by the neck and kept him flush against his chest. Trent trembled, waiting for what would come next. What came next was Brian’s deft fingers brushing lightly along his exposed chest. Trent shivered as he was touched with the utmost tenderness over every inch of exposed skin. It was nearly more than he could take. Light touches danced over his skin raising gooseflesh in their wake. Trent tried to wriggle away but was held fast.

“No no… you are mine, Trent. Mine.” Brian squeesed Trent’s neck a little harder. “You’ll do what I say when I say. Do you hear me?”

Trent groaned and rubbed his ass against Brian’s cock. He tried to manouver his hands to get hold of him but was pulled up onto his knees and away from his goal. 

“No bitch, you’ll have what I give you.” Brian growled.

“Fuck yo….”

Trent’s reply was cut off by Brian’s tongue filling his mouth. He melted into Brian’s arms, moaning lightly as his mouth was delicately yet firmly plundered. Brian held him tightly, showing him that he wanted to hold him. He stroked Trent’s hair, not because he was asked to but because it seemed he really wanted to. It was nearly too much to process. 

“Do you understand me now? Do you?” Brian whispered harshly.

Trent nodded. He did. He understood that he was wanted and it overwhelmed him. Tears welled in his eyes. Brian licked them away. He kisses Trent lightly then shoved him back down into the sheets. He draped himself over Trent’s back and began nibbling on his shoulder. 

“You need me to rule you. And I’m going to. I’m going to pound your bitch ass until you call me daddy.”

Trent’s stomach did flips. He didn’t think anyone would know, yet Brian did. He needed ruling, he needed being put in his place. He wanted it like air. 

“Fuuuuuck….” Trent wailed as a slick finger entered him. He wriggled wildly until one of Brian’s big hands pushed his face into the mattress. It was perfection.

“Yep, thats whats happening”

Brian’s fingers were so long they teased him to the edge. He couldn’t stop himself from riding those perfect fingers. They made a dent in his hollowness. 

“Then get on with ittt… Oh god.”

Brian replaced his fingers with his cock. He moved with relentless slowness, sheathing himself in one long push. Trent panted from the pain. It was exquisite. He tried to push back, to feel more but he was stopped.

“No baby. You just take what I give you. You already know it’ll be perfect.”

Trent stilled as much as he could and waited. He trusted just a little that Brian would do what he said and he was rewarded. The bonds around his wrists fell away and big hands grasped his hips, holding him steady as Brian slowly pulled out. Not all the way, just enough so Trent could feel the return of emptiness. Then he was filled again. Each thrust in, marginally faster than the one before, marginally harder. He could feel himself letting go. He stopped struggling and moved with Brian instead of against him. They moved like musical ideas, like playing guitar together, that complete communication Trent craved. Tears returned to his eyes as he wallowed in the pleasure he felt. 

“Don’t stop… “ Trent panted. He moved to balance on his forearms and held onto the sheets for dear life. 

Brian didn’t reply. His grip had become as punishing as his pace. Trent could feel his orgasm approaching with every movement of his hips. He lost himself to the sensation and allowed it to wash over him. He screamed as he came. He screamed out his loneliness and need and isolation until they were gone. He collapsed onto the sheets, sweating and gasping. 

“You’re mine,” Brian growled, pulling Trent back into his arms, kissing him savagely as he came right where he said he would.

They balanced for a moment, quivering against one another, before collapsing in a pile. Brian clutched Trent tightly, lips still running over his face as he petted him. Trent buried his face in Brian’s neck, absorbing the affection. He didn’t want to think about it too much in case he jinxed it. He allowed himself to wallow in what Brian gave him and held on in return. 

“You ok?”

Brian’s thumbs stroked along his cheeks, gaze flitting over his face. 

“I don’t know”

Brian looked down at him with a smile then pulled him into a kiss. An urgent pounding on the door interrupted them. Brian quickly pulled the sheet over them and ducked under it, leaving just Trent’s head and shoulders visible. 

“What?” he barked, trying not to shift out Brian’s grip.

“What are you doing man? Whats all the screaming?”

Chris burst in with a look of concern on his face. The concern melted away into humour as he took in the scene before him. He started laughing as he backed out the door.

“Sorry man… I didn’t see anything. I’m ghosting…”

The door slammed to laughter and the sound of Chris herding people away from the door. Trent sighed and flopped back down on the bed. Brian began kissing him again until Trent forgot all about the interruption.


End file.
